legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Light and Darkness part 8 Transcript
Hellboy: So this is where Iroh was refering to Jack Sparrow: Yup, A civil little town Hiccup: Alright guys, keep yourselves focused Astird : Will do Zuko: You have my word Aleu: Now let's move and ... Whoa, the heck ???: Oh sorry there, heh,heh. I've been looking for my friend and cat have you seen them? Obi Wan: No we havn't missy Hiccup: We just got here what makes you think we saw them? ???: I'm just concerned that's all, they were suppose to get here at a certain time. But They're not here. Astrid: Speaking of such, who exactly are you. I want to know everything so nothing crappy happens Hiccup: You can't let go that incident with Heather couldn't you? Astrid: No, it's because I don't want someone potentially coming after us Zuko: She has a point, you know. You do have a horrible judge of character as do I ???: My name is Sabrina Spellman a half witch–half mortal who won't become magically empowered until she's sixteen. But age doesn't stop me from using magic, as I often borrows spells from her aunts Hilda and Zelda using a magical "Spooky Jar". Aang: Well nice to meet you Sabrina, we're a team of heroes investigating a cicrumstance in this multiuniverse Sabrina: I suppose I might as well add my case to the subject. My Aunts have gone missing guys. Spyro: DO you think Malefor had a hand in this Balthazar: No doubt, The Spellman family is a family of witches so it's obvious who wanted them Sabrina: Maxim Horvath?, Yeah I heard about him he's a rival of our family. And speaking of you Blake, you were once a partner of his weren't you? Balthazar: not partner, But we were apprentices of Merlin. However he went all bad because the woman he loved pefered me Katara: That's sounds like a stupid excuse Zuko: Not exactly, many people go bad out of love or they get badder for it. Jack Sparrow: Unless you're me, then you don't seek it Obi Wan: Well obviously since your breath smells like rum twenty four- seven Another kidnapping I see, there have been many of those Spyro: Where did you come from? I am Captain H, A man in the force wishing to help in these cases with Malefor and his group. Don't mind the lack of an uniform, I just don't see a point to it is all. Obi Wan: Obi Wan Kenobi, Captain H. Delighted to make your service Captain H: I have heard you're all seeking some way of ending them. Well let me put your mind with ease. There is a way to stop them Katara: How? Captain H: With seven old Biometals, Models A, X, Z, L, F, P and H They hold the key to your victory and your access to the mountain Aang: You sure know a lot about what's going Zuko: Yeah Captain H: Well my friends, I have had my experiences. Now we must set it right, if I know the purple spiked grape he wants his work done immediatly and wants his allies to defend his rights Sabrina: So which of the models is first Jack Sparrow: Model A of course, A is the first letter of the alphabet Captain H: Very well, follow me to my ship. Aleu: Wait Hiccup isn't here Spyro: Where is he? Zuko: He's a bit scared of this Astrid: I'll find him, Hellboy come with me ............ Astrid: Hey there, Hiccup why did you run off like that? Hiccup: I don't think I'm fit for this Astrid: Is this about Bender and his friends? Hiccup: This is not about him, It;s about me being in charge. I'm surrounded with all kinds of extradonary people, and I am a normal human Astrid: I'm one too, but we can keep our heads straighter than they do. And don't forget, you techinally changed our own homeworld Hiccup: But this is the whole multiunvierse in general Hellboy: Hiccup these people asked for you to help them for a reason. It's because they saw something in you, is it so hard to see it yourself? Hiccup thinks cue to the first song of the story: A Possbile Hero in You from Bartok the Maginfcent Hellboy :Somebody needs you, And that's how it starts, Someone believes you'll come through, You're scared, So what? I'll bet you've got, A possible hero in you, It's more than courage or just being strong, Those things are easy to do, Have faith, Take heart, He's kind, He's smart, That possible hero in you, Close your eyes Hiccup: I think I see it! Hellboy:You're unafraid - HiccupI just might be! Hellboy: I can almost predict Hiccup: No more tricks, No more false pretences from the back of a wagon, Maybe I'll save a life someday, Hellboy: Or slay a dragon! Somebody needs you, Hiccup: What else can ya do? Hellboy: But take your chances and see, Hellboy and Hiccup:We're on our way, Hellboy: All right? Hiccup: OK! Hellboy and Hiccup: A Possible Hero Hiccup: Impossible hero, Hellboy: A possible hero, In you, Hiccup: Me? Hellboy: Yes, you, Hiccup: In me Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe